Seneca hijacking broadcast interruption CLIP.COM
hello fellow user i have a recording of the SO CALLED seneca hijacking broadcast interruption and all i can say is its not a predition and All those who read what I just said will probably say "Oh, it's probably fake." Well...maybe, but keep reading this to understand why i am different from money eaters like RED MIST. i came before RED MIST. my videos are from 2012 and my first channel was actually taken down by the station its self because i was a so called "threat" to the station. i was able to show key parts of the Episode described in the creepypasta....the creepypasta we know today is a simple edition of his original Forum post in 2011. It wasn't a story, (and the broadcast is a simpisons episode after being edited)it was forum post of a guy (me) trying to find help from someone who knew about VHS tape cleaning. What I am about to show here is the original forum post from 2005 which the owner of the channel broadcastinteruptionclip gave to everyone who asked him about the roots of his "story". Posted: Tue Aug 06, 2011 13:06 Post subject: VHS cleaning. pinterfan11: Hey guys, I don't know if this is the best place to explain why I need this tip but here it goes, I worked in FOX Studios for about 2 years and one day we had some problems when watching a unreleased episode called "BART", I know the name sounds weird lol, but sometimes before an episode being released the producers like to put some funny tittles for us the test viewers to laugh. One of my colleagues even gave it a dry laugh, well after a while he stopped laughing, I don't remember much about the episode, I saw some weird stuff like bart going trough a depression and dead children, it wasn't something easy to watch so I guess my brain kinda erased parts of it. The dead children seemed to have suffered a "hardcore" death to be honest and they were not cartoon children, these were photos of real children placed inside a cartoon, but this all happens after bart's lep over the clift, where you can see all his friends with weird eyes. bart(who had a huge but no funny depression, and big weird eyes and he also had a strange encounter with nelson and others, the episode is just 10 minutes) uses a shotgun kill himself in the end. So its something really strange we didn't find anything about the dead kids yet but I was able to get the tape, but its in a horrible condition so I need some tips to fix it. I know its hard to believe but I would like some help please, I really want to help on the investigation. Thanks. UPDATE: i uploaded some random clips from the tape i have a feeling.....AND! the tape is so werid pm me if you want (: Update 2: I had not been cleaning the tape in awhile but I'll get back to working on the weird tape see ya. Update 3: the tape has been cleaned very goodly and now I can upload more but...it's gonna take little bit to upload...